Conoces la historia de Peter Pan
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de Peter Pan...te preguntaras porque hago esas preguntas...porque yo tengo la misma fortuna que el tengo una maldicion haciendo que yo sea como el...pero que paso con los del gremio averigualo...leyendo mi historia...yo soy Natsu Dragneel y soy como Peter Pan
1. prologo conociendo mi historia

** _¿Conoces la historia de Peter Pan?_**

**_Hola a todos espero que les guste esta historia y se las dedico a todos los que les gusta mis fanfics espero que dejen sus reviews ..._**

**_Aclaraciones _**

**_()interrupciones mias_**

**_cusiva pesamientos entre otras cosas_**

**_**cosas que hacen los personajes _**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Natsu pov**

Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de Peter Pan…te has preguntado que que pasaría si existiera una persona así o que probablemente…solo probablemente con la magia allá quedado como Peter Pan…y no creía en esas historias pero cuando paso lo que paso creí que podríamos llegar a ser como varias cosas…hasta llegar a ser como Peter Pan tener la misma edad y nunca más crecer hasta que la maldición se acabe...antes de que me convirtiera como Peter Pan mi vida era normal como yo la veía…iba a misiones, peleaba con hielito, me golpeaba Erza, pescaba con Happy y Lucy, iba con ellos a misiones juntos…hasta que llego ese día el día que un Dragonslayer cayó con la maldición de inmortalidad… y para mi suerte yo fui el que tuvo esa maldición y para no ver a mis compañeros del gremio morir poco a poco me tuve que ir pero de vez en cuando los visitaba llevándome sorpresa tras sorpresa…

Una de mis mayores sorpresa fue cuando había pasado cinco años…irónico no pero yo no lo sentí sentí como si hubieran sido cinco días…si los días son para todos años para mí son días o también como horas pero no comprendo bien eso…los días son como minutos…y así me paso…pero mi sorpresa de esos años fue saber que Lucy…mi querida Lucy se había casado con el rubio oxigenado Sting Eucliffe y como buen amigo fui a su casa a felicitarla pero me encontré con todos mis amigos…los cuales se sorprendieron al verme…ellos habían cambiado un montón yo pues sigo siendo de la misma edad…primero estaba Erza ella había crecido un buen su cabello rojizo era más largo…era un poco más alta pero no tanto…su cara era más madura…luego Jerall que se había casado con Erza…el cual seguía viéndose igual pero no tanto se había cortado el cabello…y los demás ni se diga habían cambiado un buen en resumen ellos si crecen pero yo no…porque mi vida es así…después de que ellos salieran de aquel shock el cual habían entrado Erza hablo…

-Natsu cuanto tiempo sin vernos cinco años no…no has cambiado nada sigues siendo pues tu…-dijo Erza un poco nerviosa sabia que les incomodaba verme así de joven

-Si solo vine un rato a pasar lo que serian para mi unos minutos…***poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza*** pero creo que me voy aun el maestro quiere hablar conmigo y también hacerme unos exámenes-dije bajando las escaleras de esa casa

-Espera horno con patas…tenemos que hablar contigo es sobre tu problema***agarrándolo de la mano*-**dijo el maldito de cubo de hielo arrastrándome a dentro

-Pero qué diantres se traen ustedes…no pueden verme en este estado pero cuando quieren algo ahí si…aceptan cualquier cosa de mi-dije con cierto tono de furia en realidad si estaba furioso

-Natsu-san por favor cálmate y creo que él tiene razón siempre lo vemos de otra manera cuando se trata de un favor que le pedimos-dijo la pequeña Wendy que ya no era tan pequeña

-Natsu queríamos hablar contigo por algo que había ***seria*** ocurrido hace unos años cuando tu no estabas…como ya sabes tu como dragonslayer con una maldición debes cumplir tu deber como una persona dando tus servicios-dijo Erza seria

-Ya sé donde va esto…saben que ***parándose del lugar***mejor me voy porque aquí no tengo amigos…solo unas personas que fingen ser mis amigos para que yo les haga favores-dije con cierto tono de enojo

-Natsu…Juvia quiere que nos escuches…Juvia piensa que tu eres buena persona…Juvia no quiere que Natsu-san piensa que Juvia es mala persona-dijo Juvia con un tono triste

-***Suspirando* **Que sea rápido cada minuto que pierdo es un segundo que pierdo así… ***burlándose*** además no me interesa clase de pedidos que hagan-dije enojado

-Natsu por favor escucha es sobre Sting ***con tono triste***el fue a una misión y aun no ha regresado…tengo miedo que le allá pasado algo malo-dijo mi querida Lucy derramando algunas lagrimas

-Lo siento ***haciendo que se sorprendieran*** no puedo ir…el maestro me dijo que no puedo interferir con otros dragonslayer…dijo que tal vez le contagie a alguien la maldición… por eso no iré aunque me pegues Erza…***haciendo enojar a la joven peli roja* **ya saben que yo no soy un milagrero así que mejor me voy-dije haciendo que todos me quisieran pegar

Antes de que saliera de ahí…de nuevo me volvieron a jalar pero esta vez fue muy brusco…ellos me querían hacer daño pero no les tenía miedo…la verdad es que era un poco más fuerte que ellos o más bien dicho mucho más fuerte que ellos…pero eso no fue necesario porque les dije algo que los dejo impactados…

-Saben que yo no quiero hacer esto pero andan de idiotas diciéndome ve a buscar a Sting por favor ***enojado*** por favor para la siguiente busquen un mejor reemplazo mío…porque ya no me verán**…*furioso***porque para ustedes yo soy como Peter Pan el que nunca madurada…el que nunca amo y muchas cosas más…-dije saliendo de aquella casa directo al gremio

Esa vez fue la última vez que los vi…también a los del gremio…pasaron varios años…siendo sincero cientos de años para que me diera cuenta de que todo había cambiado…ya no era como antes ahora…Magnolia era un lugar de grandes avances…y con unos centros comercial grandes…y el gremio pues ahora era una escuela Fairy Tail… ya no es más que recuerdos pero eso no es mucho…me he encontrado con varias cosas y con varias personas que hicieran que pasara de una persona que vagabundea a una persona importante…si señoras y señores el Dragonslayer con la maldición soy yo y aparte de todo soy ahora una persona rica y ni que se diga…con cierta edad que diría yo sorprendería a varios…pero no a todos…tengo los mismo que cuando había pasado los siete años en la isla…pero que digo eso no es todo…soy ahora una persona muy lista para serles sinceros pues tener una maldición es muy buena…me he graduado varias veces…con diferentes nombres pero también me he recibido…para mi sorpresa…hubo una vez que iba apresurado directo a una reunión de mi empresa…cuando me tope en un parque donde vi a varios niños entre ellos unos que se me hicieron conocidos…uno se parecía a Hielito…otro a Erza…a Lucy…y muchos más pero no tome atención aunque cuando pase delante de ellos se me quedaron viendo…pues quien no soy Natsu Dragneel el que tiene la maldición como Peter Pan y sobre todo el único ahora Dragonslayer…y el unico que posee mas abilidades

* * *

Continuara…

Espero que les alla gustado...dedicado a todos los que leen mis fanfics dejen sus reviews si les encanto...si no o si tienen una duda


	2. Cosas sorprendentes de la vida

**Hola a toda la gente bonita que lee este humilde fanfic espero que les alla gustado el prologo y si si dejen sus Reviews y tambien si les gusto esta historia porque no pasa y leen mas de mis fanfics...**

**Aclaraciones **

**cursiva llamadas..entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes **

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Cosas sorprendentes de la vida**

Natsu pov

Había llegado tarde a la tonta reunión donde todos los empresarios de Japón…así ahora se le conocen a Fiore y Magnolia como a Tokio…esto era demasiado diferente ciertamente pero me había acostumbrado pero seguíamos con la breve explicación de que había llegado tarde a esa simple reunión que para mí era aburrida porque todos los empresarios me piden su protección ya que ha pasado mi secreto de generación a generación con algunas personas importantes… pero ciertamente ahora me pedían la ayuda…bueno había llegado tarde y como pude entre a mi oficina… era aburridísimo pasar unas cuantas horas ahí… mi secretaria entro demasiado rápido a lo cual no me di cuenta hasta que llamo mi atención…

-Señor disculpe la intromisión pero sabe usted que no puede llegar demasiado tarde…además porque llego tarde y no quiero otra mentira como las otras veces-dijo mi secretaria un poco enojada

-Emi sabes que no se me da eso de llegar temprano pero esta vez si iba a llegar temprano pero me desvié por un camino que se me hacia corto-dije con flojera

-Está bien señor pero sabe que para la otra reunión acordada no debe llegar tarde y para la siguiente no se desvié del camino y cual camino tomo-dijo como siempre con muchas dudas

-Primero que nada Emi no me gusta que me digas señor me haces sentir viejo como se supone que soy…en segunda no sabes que día es hoy…y por ultima tome el camino por un parque que creo que queda como ha cinco minutos de aquí-dije un poco enojado-y cerca de salir me metí a un maldito centro de juegos donde juegan los pequeños niños y me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme con unos iguales a ellos

-Joven…si me permite…primero ya le diré joven para que no se siente una persona de no sé cuantos años…segunda hoy es el día el cual le entregaran a la pequeña…y por ultima porque se toma las molestias de buscar otro atajo si sabe que se puede perder-dijo mi secretaria con total naturalidad- además la pequeña llego hace más de una hora ella quería estar con usted antes de que empezara su reunión pero como no llega puntual y sabe que usted no debe preocuparse por encontrarse con pequeños que se parecen a las personas de su pasado

-Si tienes razón ***pensando unos segundos* **pero como te lo dije esa vez hace mas de mucho que ya ni confió en personas que se parecen a ellos…***poniendo sus manos en su escritorio* **y muy bien dime en donde este mi pequeña traviesa-dije sonriendo

-pues ella está en algun lado molestando a los demás empleados como esta aburrida y se enojo con su hermano **(yo: que creían…Natsu no se ha casado)** no quiere verlo ahora…se puso a llorar demasiado al ver que no aparecía joven-dijo mi secretaria haciendo que me sintiera mal-pero no se preocupe voy y la busco

Después de que salió mi secretaria como rayo a buscar a mi pequeña adoración…ella es mi hermana adoptiva desde que ella nació…ella de por si era una Dragneel y no sé como mi apellido llego a lo más lejos lugares pero en un viaje cuando iba hacia China…por Hong Kong me encontré con una familia que la señora esperaba una hija que por supuesto es mi pequeña adoración pero antes de que naciera su padre fue asesinado y cuando nació su madre murió en el parto así que me quede al cuidado de la pequeña…siendo cierto que nunca supe cómo era tener hijos ni hermanos pero ella no me dice papá ni nada de eso para sus lindos ojitos soy su hermano mayor que es como Peter Pan ya que ella sabe mucho de mí y siempre me pide que le cuente historias de antes de las que yo viví ciertamente ella es alguien importante para mi…puede ser que llegue a ser como yo ya que ha tenido mucho contacto conmigo… y aparte de todo se había enfermado muy feo haciendo que callera en una enfermedad durante estos años y la tuve que internar y después de unas largas pruebas de sangre… resultaron compatibles y le done que esa es otra posibilidad de que quede como yo…cuando me sumí en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que mi secretaria había entrado y de la mano agarraba a mi pequeña niña de ojos oliva oscuro…ella se veía enojada y realmente enojada y porque no feliz porque yo como hermano no fui por ella al hospital si hoy salía pero no pude ir por la mendiga reunión pero que ha de pasar…entonces la secretaria me dejo con mi pequeña princesa…

-Oni-chan ***llamándolo*** eres malo conmigo me prometiste que ibas a ir por…mi al hospital…y no fuiste ***llorando*…**no me quieres…verdad-dijo mi pequeña llorando demasiado

-No…porque piensas así ya te explico mi secretaria y mi asistente que no pude ir porque tenía una maldita reunión a la cual llegue tarde por tomar un atajo con tal de verte un rato***con cara triste*-**dije muy triste me rompía el corazón verla así

-Enserió…Oni-chan entonces…puedes ir…conmigo…al…parque que esta…cerca de aquí quiero salir contigo…-dijo haciéndome sentir emocionado y feliz con esa carita quien no diría que no

-Bueno pero con una condición…que si haces amigos no digas que yo sé hacer magia… y también no le digas que también conozco muchas historias de antes entendido-dije haciendo que mi hermanita asintiera-ok**…*tocando el teléfono hacia la secretaria*** Voy a salir cancela todas las citas o reuniones…me entendiste

-_Si señor…cancelo también la cena con el señor Jude Heartfilia Eucliffe… los señores Fullbuster y los señores Scarlet_-dijo mi secretaria haciendo que me doliera la cabeza

-Bueno no canceles las cenas pero diles que puede ser que llegue un poco tarde…***haciendo un puchero y colgando el teléfono* **mira lo que haces que haga pero tu igual iras conmigo así que después de ir al parque iremos a comprarte un vestido-dije haciendo sonreír a mi pequeña

Después de salir del gran edificio el cual era las empresas Dragneel…iba agarrándole la pequeña manita de mi pequeña niña…de igual forma siempre que me veían con ella…decían que era mi hija o algo parecido ya que tenemos cierto parecido peor no tanto…su cabello era castaño pero la verdad me preocupaba algo…era que su cabello ahora tenía mechones de color rosa y eran varios…genial ahora se parecería a mi…cuando llegamos al parque la pequeña se aparto de mi y salió corriendo y yo me senté en una banca a observarla desde lejos…lo cual algunas personas que pasaban ahí en especial la señoritas que se paraban a verme demasiado…de pies a cabeza y eso me hartaba demasiado…no me gustaba que me vieran…después de un largo rato de ver como jugaba con los mismos niños que vi en la mañana se acerco con ellos los cuales me veían asombrados…suspire sabia que la pequeña había dicho la verdad más seguro pero antes de que hablara ellos hablaron…

-Joven en verdad es cierto lo que nos dijo Natsuki-chan que usted conoce a la persona que es igual que Peter Pan-dijo la pequeña peli azul la cual se parecía a Levi

-Si**…*fingiendo*** Claro que lo conozco y saben que mas…el me conto varias historias de antes y sabían que existía la magia antes-dije haciendo que los pequeños se interesaran demasiado- bueno me dijo que había varios secretos guardados…***recordando***donde el también fue el héroe de varias aventuras con sus amigos

-Enserio***sorprendida*…**pero cuando le cayó la maldición el fue infeliz o fue feliz porque Peter Pan aun ante las adversidades el fue realmente feliz-dijo una pequeña rubia que era igual que Lucy- y también encontró a su Wendy o es que nunca conoció su amor verdadero

**-*Suspirando*** Bueno lo que él me conto es que él nunca fue infeliz**…*recordando*** Porque él al igual que Peter Pan siempre encontró la felicidad**…*sonriendo***él conoció a su Wendy antes de que le tocara esa maldición pero igual que paso en la historia ella se caso con otro-dije haciendo que las niñas lloraran de la tristeza y otros que se emocionaran-pero nunca fue terrible para el ya que el viajo a muchos lugares y encontró la verdadera felicidad ***observando a la pequeña***

-Usted cree que lo veremos alguna vez porque según lo que me conto mi papá es que él no le gusta que las personas lo vean como una persona rara que tiene una enfermedad-dijo un pequeño de cabellos oscuros el cual era igual que hielito

-Pues ahí que creer además ***levantándose de la banca*** algun día lo conocerán eso estoy por seguro ***viéndolos* **y una cosa más les llaman unas personas…vámonos Natsuki-dije haciendo que los niños sonrieran de la emoción

Al rato de que esos niños se fueran…me fui con mi pequeña hermana que ahora ciertamente se había salido con la suya… **(Yo: qué niña tan astuta)** pero eso no me tenia enojado lo que me tenia enojado es que esos niños me preguntaron…siempre que pasa algo así me pone…triste pero la verdad no demasiado…ya que tengo una gran felicidad y como le dije a esos niños Peter Pan nunca fue infeliz…Peter Pan nunca estuvo triste…ya que tenia compañía si no era de Campanita…era de los niños perdidos…de Wendy…y sus hermanos…o también mas después de su hija de Wendy… y tenía problemas pues si…también Peter Pan el cual era el capitán Garfio…pero para mí eran los empresarios que aburrido…después de escoger el vestido de mi pequeña niña…nos fuimos a mi pequeña casa que ahora era una mansión pero no me importaba en lo más minino me metí a cambiarme con esos trajes que para nada me gustaban…ahora sabia porque Peter Pan nunca quiso crecer como los demás niños…y también porque no le gustaba pensar en su futuro….tenía que trabajar que era demasiado aburrido y te desesperaba llenar, recibir, escribir, y un sinfín de cosas y documentos que tenias que escribir, para entregarlos a tiempo…después de un rato de que me ataco el mendigo traje ya que por mi suerte era demasiado largo…Salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y vi a mi hermana junto a mi asistente que había llegado hace más de un rato… salimos y nos fuimos a ese restaurant de cinco estrellas que según era el mejor, pero yo prefería comer una hamburguesa de McDonald's o de otra cosa a comparación de comida refinada, y no sé que tanto le decían, llegamos y vi a los empresarios en el lugar esperando…agarre la mano de mi pequeña y después mi asistente me siguió y entramos a ese restaurant…que para mí era cosa de aburrirme…pero antes de que entrara hasta donde estaban esas personas esperándome vi que estaban los mismos pequeños de hace rato en ese lugar…muy irónico encontrármelos en un mismo lugar…nos sentamos y empezaron las presentaciones cosa que era muy aburrida

-Mucho gusto soy el señor Jude Heartfilia Eucliffe y ellos son mis dos hijos…Sting Heartfilia Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe-dijo el empresario sentado a mi derecha estrechándome la mano y los niños levantándose y sonriendo

-Mucho gusto…soy la señora Ur Fullbuster Loxar…estos pequeños son mis hijos Gray Fullbuster Loxar, Juvia Fullbuster Loxar y Lyon Fullbuster Loxar-dijo la señora sentada a mi izquierda haciendo una reverencia y dándome la mano

-Mucho gusto yo soy Natsu Dragneel de empresas Dragneel…mi asistente Amu…y la pequeña es mi hermana Natsuki Dragneel…-dije haciendo que los pequeños sonrieran al saber mi nombre

-Bueno joven Dragneel ya sabe porque estamos aquí verdad…aparte de que nuestras empresas formen una alianza y todo eso…y también de mi parte le mando un saludo de mi amiga Daniela Scarlet que no pudo venir porque salió de viaje de negocios-dijo la señora empresaria haciéndome pensar algo

Normal pov

Después de un rato de charla donde los dos adultos empresarios y el joven peli rosa acordaran en donde hablar en privado…hicieron un pequeño descanso y se dispusieron a cenar…y al rato de aquello los empresarios acordaron en donde quedarse de ver…el joven peli rosa después de eso salió…y se fue a su casa dándole las gracias a su asistente por acompañarlo a esa aburrida cena…y poco tiempo después de que el joven llegara a su casa con su hermana…se dispuso a dormir sin antes ir a dejar a su pequeña hermana a su cuarto…pero en eso la niña comenzó a saltar en la cama cosa que impaciento al joven un poquito…

-Ya Natsuki acuéstate hoy fue un largo día lo cual me hizo aburrirme ***un poco enojado*** y además que fue lo que me prometiste cuando te lleve al parque ***haciendo que la pequeña parara de saltar***-dijo el joven peli rosa cansando

-Lo siento onii-chan pero quería que contaras tus maravillosas historias con los demás niños con los que me hice su amiga-dijo la pequeña sentada

-***suspirando* **Lo sé pequeña pero sabes que a mí no me gusta hablar demasiado de mi vida… ***sentándose en la cama*** además sabes que a la única que le he contado todo es a ti-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-A que no ***haciendo un puchero*** tu no me has contado sobre tu vida antes de que viajaras por todos lados-dijo la pequeña haciendo que el joven suspirara**-*abrazando a el joven*** Además onii-chan yo quiero saber como era antes y si lo haces me duermo

-***resignándose* **Esta bien pero con otra condición que no se repita lo mismo de la mañana ok… bueno que te contare ahora ***pensando unos minutos* **ya se te contare las cosas que son diferentes para mi…digamos por ejemplo los transportes…algunos eran con magia…otros con animales pero no había alguno que volara como los aviones…y sabes que me pasaba algo con los transportes…***recordando* **siempre me mareaba demasiado-dijo el joven peli rosa haciendo reír a la pequeña por sus caras

-***sorprendida* **Enserió onii-chan…las personas tenían magia como tu…***haciendo un puchero* **yo creía que eras único…y también es cierto que había personas que las entrenaba los dragones-dijo la pequeña sorprendida

-***suspirando***Creo que eso me pasa por hablar demasiado pero la verdad ***recordando varias cosas* **habían gremios en los cuales los magos se les unía**…*sonriendo*** y los gremios eran como tu familia…yo no era el único en ese entonces que podía usar magia**…*recordando viejos tiempos*** y también había vez un dragón fuerte de fuego…el encontró a un pequeño desolado a su suerte lo adopto y le enseño varias cosas pero cierto día desapareció dejándolo solo…pero poco a poco encontró amigos ***triste*-**dijo el joven peli rosa volteando a ver a la pequeña que se había dormido-buenas noches***dándole un beso en la frente ***

Natsu pov

Recordad esos momento era impredeciblemente malo me daba ganas de enterrarme un cuchillo y matarme pero eso no se podría se posible…llegue a mi cuarto en lo oscuro me encerré como pude no podía volver a recordar esos momentos realmente felices…porque en esos momentos tenía otra felicidad aunque mi pasado este atrás persiguiéndome…nadie tenía la culpa de mi desdicha y mi mala fortuna…encerrado en este cuarto oscuro, metido en mi cama y tapado con mis sabanas con el silencio de la noche y sobre todo yo recordando esos momentos felices ***sonriendo*** pero también los momentos no gratos los cuales fueron demasiados para mi desde que me convertí en esto…y también recordando varias cosas las cuales venían a mi mente en un sinfín de cosas…por ejemplo el nacimiento de Happy…después de que me convirtiera en esto deje a mi pobre amigo a su suerte pero no lo he vuelto a ver…y según lo que me contaron los exceed no dejaban de cumplir años…por eso me dedique a buscarlo pero no lo encontré…solo encontré a Frosh y Lector los cuales pues con hechizos mágicos los convertí en personas…y los deje en un orfanato…

-***sonriendo*** Tengo mala suerte o no…Happy donde estarás…-dije con una lagrima

Normal pov

En otro lugar lejano de ahí un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados con unas orejas de gato caminaba junto a otros dos pequeños uno de cabellos castaños y otro de cabellos verdes…

-***sonriendo***Están seguros esta vez que aquí encontraremos a Natsu…llevamos más de cientos de años buscándolo y no lo hemos encontrado…-dijo el pequeño peli azul

-Claro que lo estamos y si estuviéramos con Sting-kun el diría Natsu-san esta aquí estoy seguro de eso porque mi olfato me lo dice-dijo el pequeño peli castaño

-Frosh piensa lo mismo…además Lector y Frosh vieron a Natsu hace años y ellos nos dio la fórmula del hechizo para que estuviéramos como humanos-dijo el pequeño peli verde

-Y además de todo eso lo dice esta revista ***enseñándole una revista al pequeño peli azul*** mira aquí mismo dice que Natsu-san es empresario de las empresas Dragneel en Tokio, Japón-dijo el pequeño peli castaño sonriendo

-Enserió crees que es Natsu porque ***sorprendido*** Natsu no es muy listo que digamos a parte que no confía mucho en las demás personas-dijo el pequeño peli azul dando un buen argumento

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo el pequeño peli verde

Después de que los pequeños tuvieran una pequeña discusión donde había contras y no tanto así los pequeños se decidieron entrar a aquella ciudad inmensa ya que no habían visto tanto…desde hace mucho tiempo porque se la pasaron vagando en otros lugares o pescando tal era el caso del pequeño peli azul que se perdió y llego a una isla desierta y lo único que hizo fue pescar…al momento de entrar se sorprendieron al ver tantas cosas que no habían antes en esas épocas… y cuando vieron esas cosas se sorprendieron y sacaron las revistas que habían comprado para encontrar la residencia del joven peli rosa…pasaron las horas llegando al día donde en el hogar del joven peli rosa los sirvientes se preparaban para una jornada de trabajo y otros para hacer el almuerzo del joven…cuando el joven peli rosa se despertó eran demasiado tarde como se pudo se cambio se alisto y después se fijo si su pequeña hermana estaba despierta…bajo como rayo a el comedor donde su desayuno estaba listo…

-Joven despertó otra vez tarde…aparte de que hoy su hermana entra a la escuela…debería poner un despertador para que lo despierte-dijo una de sus sirvientas

-Ya lo sé pero no se me da eso de poner esos aparatejos que después término rompiendo porque me desesperan al no entenderles demasiado-dijo el joven peli rosa comiendo rápido

-Onii-chan despertaste demasiado tarde…tu secretaria llamo pare decir que tu reunión empezaba en media hora-dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Cuando el joven peli rosa escucho eso salió como rayo…y cargando a su hermana como pudo y por otro lado los tres pequeños salían de unos arbustos y vieron esa escena donde el joven salía corriendo arrastrando a una pequeña peli castaña con varios mechones de cabello color rosado… pero para su sorpresa de los pequeños fue ver como la pequeña se les quedaba viendo diciendo adiós con su mano…y así los pequeños los siguieron sigilosamente sin que el joven peli rosa se diera cuente pero si la pequeña…la cual al momento de que la dejaron en su escuela se quedo afuera viendo si pasaban esos pequeños que para ella les parecía raros…cuando los vio ella les sonrió y les dijo…

-Porque persiguen a mi onii-chan…o mejor dicho porque tienen esas orejas de gato…y ese cabello raro-dijo la pequeña niña curiosa

-Nosotros persiguiendo a Natsu-san claro que no además con este cabello nacimos no como tu que te vez rara con ese cabello-dijo el pequeño peli castaño

-***con dudas*¿**Natsu-san? Quien les dijo que mi nii-chan se llama Natsu además porque lo persiguen y este cabello lo tengo desde que mi oni-chan me salvo-dijo la pequeña niña sumamente orgullosa de su hermano

-Natsu no se atrevería a salvar a una niña…además ***triste*** el ha sido muy malo desde lo que le ocurrió-dijo el pequeño peli azul sacando unas lagrimas

-Frosh piensa lo mismo ***alzando una mano*-**dijo el pequeño peli verde sonriendo

-¿Frosh? ***haciendo que los pequeños se dieran cuenta de lo que hicieron*** ese nombre lo he escuchado pero donde ***recordando*** cierto mi oni-chan me conto de que se encontró con dos gatos…y uno se llamaba Frosh...Entonces tu eres Frosh ***señalándolo*** tu eres Lector ***señalando al pequeño peli azul* **y tu Happy*** señalando al pequeño peli castaño*-**dijo la pequeña sonriendo

-Yo no soy Happy…el es Happy***señalándolo* **y yo soy Lector niña tonta-dijo el pequeño peli castaño haciendo llorar a la pequeña

-La hiciste llorar**…*recordando*** no puede ser perdimos a Natsu de vista…conténtala Lector y así que nos diga donde esta Natsu-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo

-Buscas a mi oni-chan verdad ***recordando*** mi oni-chan te extraña Happy-chan el te quiere un montón…por eso te llevare con el-dijo la pequeña agarrando la mano del pequeño peli azul

-Espere ***sorprendido*** conoces en donde trabaja Natsu-san o es que nos vamos a perder por tu culpa-dijo el pequeño peli castaño siguiéndolos y agarrando la mano del pequeño peli verde

Al rato de que los pequeños se fueran por un camino que les costó llegar…llegaron a las empresas donde trabajaba el joven peli rosa…lo cual era muy nuevo para los pequeños…ya que tenia computadoras que ellos la llamaron cajas que tenían magia…teléfonos…lo cual le llamaron lacrimas avanzadas…y un montón de cosas…cuando llegaron a la oficina del joven peli rosa los pequeños se sentaron y la pequeña se acerco a la secretaria del joven peli rosa…

-Emi-chan…mi oni-chan ya salió de su reunión a aun no-dijo la pequeña sonriendo

-Natsuki-chan que haces aquí…que tu hermano no te llevo a la escuela ***sorprendida*…**y el no ha salido aun…pero sabes que te castigara por salirte de tu escuela verdad***viéndola a los ojos*-**dijo la secretaria del joven-Espérame pequeña parece que el loco de tu hermano termino su reunión déjame y le contesto…Si joven…*oyendo por el teléfono*

-_Emi tráeme a esa pequeña se que se salió de la escuela…y también tráeme algo con que quitarme el dolor de cabeza esos empresarios me marearon demasiado_-dijo el joven peli rosa desde la otra línea

-*colgando* Lo siento Natsuki-chan tu hermano te descubrió…así que entra de inmediato…yo iré por su medicamente y agua…-dijo la joven secretaria desesperada

Natsu pov

Mi pequeña hermana que lista es se escapo en su primer día…y como no… la deje sola…bueno tendré que hablar con ella sobre que no debe fugarse que eso es malo… cuando vi…mi pequeña niña entro se veía preocupada…pero también feliz…entonces corrió y me abrazo y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa…y salió corriendo…pero que le pasaba y como una sorpresa…después entro mi secretaria con el maldito medicamento que sabia horrible y el agua me lo tome rápido y le dije que se retirara…y después entro mi hermana jalando la mano a un pequeño…que al momento de verlo me pareció raro verlo…tenía el cabello azul y unas orejas de gato y de ahí entraron otros pequeños con cabellos distintos pero con la misma característica las orejas de gato…

-Esa es mi sorpresa***sorprendido* **ya te lo dije ayer no contare nada así que vallan con mi secretaria a jugar al parque-dije haciendo enojar a mi pequeña hermana

-Natsu-kun ***enojada*-**dijo mi hermanita sorprendiéndome ella nunca me decía así solo cuando estaba realmente enojada-que no los reconoces…dile ***le dijo al pequeño peli azul***

-Pero que quieres que le diga…un hola Natsu…***sorprendiendo al joven peli rosa***-dijo el pequeño peli azul que se me hacia conocido-Mejor vamos a pescar tengo hambre

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo el pequeño peli verde sorprendiendo aun mas al joven peli rosa

No…podía ser…ellos dos eran Frosh y Lector pero el pequeño peli azul…no…cómo fue posible todo esto…mi pequeña hermana se me quedo mirando…me llamaba demasiado y yo no le hacía caso alguno…una lagrima me paso por la mejilla…claramente era el…era Happy después de tantos años de búsqueda…el me encontró en vez de que yo lo hiciera…me pare…y salte el maldito escritorio…y me hinque en frente de Happy viéndolo a los ojos…supe que era el…era mi fiel amigo…con el cual pase muchas cosas divertidas…muchas misiones, y divertidas bromas…no podía creerlo…mi hermana me miraba sorprendida…ella me estaba viendo llorar…y porque no tenía a mi mejor amigo aquí frente a mí..y como pude lo abrasé y el también me abrazo…se veía que también él me extraño…

-Onii-chan ya no me quiere***llorando*-**dijo mi pequeña hermana

-Claro que te quiero***con unas lagrimas*…**pero también me encontré con el…él es mi mejor amigo desde tiempos muy anteriores…y no pude olvidarlo-dije abrazando a mi hermana

-Natsu…tú nunca tuviste una hermana…ni tampoco familia…porque ella es tu hermana-dijo mi pequeño amigo con muchas preguntas

-Veras…***dijo el joven peli rosa buscando una explicación***el apellido Dragneel se fue extendiendo… y al final de cuentes me encontré con unas personas…las cuales murieron dejando a mi pequeña hermana…recién nacida sola***abrazándola aun mas*** y ella ha sido mi adoración desde que llego a mi vida…y su cabello es por la sangre que le di**…*viendo su cabello*** que ahora veo que es un poco mas rosa-dije haciendo que los tres pequeños se sorprendieran- y también ustedes tres que hacen por aquí

-Pues Natsu tenía que contarte algo…y es sobre los demás…***sorprendiendo al joven* **ellos hicieron algo de lo que tu te podrás…sorprender bastante ya que de generación a generación pasaron lo que era un tipo de pertenencia de ellos donde van todos sus recuerdos-dijo mi pequeño amigo sorprendiéndome.

-Pero eso es imposible…ellos tendrían que haber usado magia realmente mala…solo hay una así que hace que mueras inmediatamente***sorprendido*-**dije sorprendido y de verdad lo estaba

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado este pequeño capitulo...es que no he tenido imaginacion para nada y pues con este he tenido un poquito de mi imaginacion y por eso en este escribi el capitulo y en los demas no...y por que tambien mi imaginacion se fue volando...pero no se preocupen como pueda sacara los capitulos de las demas fanfics un dia de estos de la semana...bueno si no los subo en la semana pues es que mi imaginacion aun no vuelve...pero no se preocupen...pronto volvera eso creo...bueno pasaremos a los reviews...  
**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si imaginarse a Salamander inmortal pues es genial...y la trama pues sera un poco mas mejor...ando suprimiendo toda mi imaginacion para sacar lo mejor de este fanfic**

**Nata: No te preocupes y eso de que la historia es Nalu pues si lo es pero tiene que tener suspenso no lo crees...ademas pues asi no tendria ningun sentido que se hubiera casado con Lucy y despues ella se hubiera muerto...no pues asi terminaba**

**Bueno eso es todo espero sus reviews...sayonara!**


	3. Sorpresas

**Holaaaaaaaaa a todos...jejejeje creo que me tarde pero tiene justificacion pero no creo que la quieran oir asi que los dejo con la conti...**

**Aclaracioens**

**cursiva llamadas entre otras cosas**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

* * *

-Pero eso es imposible…ellos tendrían que haber usado magia realmente mala…solo hay una así que hace que mueras inmediatamente***sorprendido*-**dije sorprendido y de verdad lo estaba

Capitulo 2. Sorpresas

Natsu pov

Al terminar la explicación de Happy…mi secretaria entro dándome más papeleo y muchas cosas más que tenía que leer pero antes de que ellos se aburrieran le pedí que les trajera algun libro… algo para que se entretuvieran por lo mientras que mi secretaria iba por lo que le decía… me puse a pensar lo que me había dicho Happy…ellos eran realmente tontos…y ellos me lo decían antes pero poner su vida ante la muerte eso si es una locura…una estupidez…y eso no lo podía decir ya que no me incumbía a mi…después de que mi secretaria les trajera todo eso a los pequeños…me puse a hacer el papeleo y todo eso…

-***Susurrando*** No puedo creer que Natsu-san se vea así de tranquilo con todo lo nuevo de aquí…y aparte de que él se ponga a leer-dijo Lector sin que yo me diera cuenta

-***susurrando*** Aye…creo que Natsu se ve bien maduro así y todos los demás decían que él no sobreviviría en unos años mas-dijo Happy riendo

- ***susurrando*** Mi onii-chan es muy listo…y también sabe muchas cosas y es el único que puede usar magia y también que conoció a un dragón-dijo mi pequeña hermana

- *******viéndolos*¿**Qué tanto susurran? No me puedo concentrar así…ahhh y por cierto si siguen así le diré a Emi que los lleve a la casa y ese lugar es mega aburrido-dije haciendo que los pequeños se callaran

- ***Llorando*** Onii-chan es malo…ya no te quiero ***saliendo de el lugar* **-dijo mi pequeña hermana haciéndome sentir mal

-Natsu la hiciste llorar…***viéndolo* **eres malo…y tu hermana ya no te quiere mucho…vez que cuidar niños es difícil-dijo Happy enojándome

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo el pequeño peli verde

-Mmmmm…déjenme de molestar vallan a buscarla…y después se irán con mi asistente ***serio*** eh irán a el parque-dije haciendo que los demás salieran

Al cabo de un rato me aburrí demasiado…leyendo varios papeleos y aburridos donde me explicaban diferentes situaciones de las cosas que pasaban en este país… esperaba a que no me durmiera como siempre me pasaba….después de unos largos minutos a complete varios papeleos de los más aburridos…y demás solo me faltaban pocos…terminaría rápido poco a poco leía lo que decía…varias cosas sobre los problemas internos de la compañía y les puse como resolverlos… sobre los contratos con las demás empresas y los firmaba los que si tenía clara explicación y si había hecho el trato en persona… y los otros los rechazaba hasta que hablara con los empresarios… porque no aceptaría nada sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones…y se porque…porque yo ya no confió en las personas solo te quieren para ponerte como trofeo o algo mas…o también te dicen somos amigos porque les conviene al fin y al cabo que les conviene ser amigo de alguien que aun tiene magia…pero yo no era el mismo que era de personalidad infantil y pensamientos buenos sobre todo…no claro que no…mi apariencia no ha cambiado y eso me enoja por eso…cambie todo de mi…desde mi cabello alborotado por uno corto y formal…hasta un poco de mi personalidad…aunque eso no me molestaba…pensar que todo cambias por parecer un poco más maduro…al terminar todos los papeleos le marque a mi secretaria para que los llevara a cada departamento… espera a que se los llevara y cuando se fue entraron los pequeños…con mi hermana que lloraba se veían esos lindos ojos rojos de tanto llorar…sabía que yo era el culpable pero estaba enojado con ella…por escaparse de su primer día…también por decirme que ya no me quería…y muchas cosas más…voltee mi gran asiento para ver la gran y enorme ventana que estaba en mi oficina…desde aquí veía varias cosas de Japón… en especial esa torre…todo me hacia sonreír demasiado…después de que escuchara lo que decían…vi que los tres salían y dejaban a mi hermanita ahí…viendo directo a mi asiento

-***con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar* **Onii-chan no quiero verte…eres malo conmigo…me iré si quieres me voy a la casa-dijo mi pequeña hermana lanzando un balde de agua fría a mi cabeza

-***volteando a ver y levantándose* **Por qué dices eso Natsuki…tu también eres mala conmigo ***haciendo un puchero* **mira hoy no fuiste a tu primer día…y aparte de todo sigues insistiendo de que vallamos a el parque…sabes que yo no puedo salir sin hacer nada aquí-dije haciendo llorar a mi hermana

Cuando la vi…empecé a sentirme mal…nunca le había hecho algo así…y creo que tenía razón Happy cuidar a un niño no es tan fácil como dicen algunos o como yo pensaba… camine directo a el lugar donde estaba y cuando la quería abrazar ella se separo de mi lado…sabia que ahora decía la verdad…pero antes de que saliera corriendo…cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a seguirla… tenía que pedirle perdón…y cuando se me había acabado las ganas de correr vi que ella se acercaba y me veía con esos lindos ojitos llenos de cristalinas lagrimas…y antes de que saliera corriendo la agarre y la abrase…

-Lo siento ***abrazándola demasiado***no quería hacerte llorar… pero sabes que no he estado de humor ultimadamente…que te parece si en la tarde los llevo a pasear…a ver las sakuras-dije haciendo que mi pequeña hermana dejara de llorar

-Onii-chan en verdad lo prometes…por el dedito ***levantando se dedito*-**dijo mi pequeña hermana

-Por el dedito…muy bien ahora ve con mi asistente y los demás a el parque…***sonriendo* **pronto terminare y le diré a mi secretaria que cancele las demás cenas y compromisos-dije haciendo que mi hermana sonriera aun mas

-Ok ya me voy ***saliendo de la oficina*-**dijo mi nena saliendo de la oficina

Nunca entenderé a mi pequeña hermana pero no importa…de nuevo me senté a ver por esa enorme ventana toda la ciudad…esa enorme ciudad me iba a volver loco…nunca antes había tanto ruido, calentamiento global, muertes, avances, trafico…eso era desesperante pero también era emocionante porque ahora no estaba solo tenía a mi pequeño mejor amigo Happy, a los pequeños amigos de esos dos que eran Frosh y Lector, y ahora mi pequeña hermana Natsuki pero eso me hacia enojar un poco porque por mi culpa esos hermoso ojos que antes eran azulados por unos verdes olivas oscuros… su cabello castaño iba haciéndose peli rosa…eso nunca lo entendería porque le iba a pasar eso a mi pequeña hermana que era adoptada…pasando a otra cosa me desespera saber que los malditos socios me dicen eres una persona importante…es como si me dijeran eres para nosotros un arma muy importante…como los desearía quemar con mi magia pero no puedo porque aquí si me meten a la cárcel…y tendré que cumplir condena…viendo ese inmenso paisaje urbano me sumí en mis pensamientos como era de costumbre siempre veía todas esas casas…edificios…escuelas y muchos más lugares…sin duda alguna Magnolia había cambiado… también Fiore…

Ya no eran más ni Magnolia ni Fiore…sino Tokio y Japón…un país que era una isla pequeña pero con cierto avance tecnológico que hacía que cambiaran las cosas…como esos avances de los que hablamos como los robots nunca pensé en esa posibilidad de ver cosas de metal que caminaban o hablaban…o hacían ciertas cosas…también estaba los carros…que para mi eran más o menos como carrozas de metal…y eso de la gasolina….uff era difícil de entender algunas cosas pero tenía que hacerlo… como por ejemplo usar esa maldita máquina infernal que era la computadora…siempre era difícil porque algunas veces era lenta como una tortuga…o también el celular que siempre tenía que tenerlo en mi bolsillo porque me marcaban diciéndome que esas cosas…o tales o por ejemplo las reuniones…también estaban los carros que era un problema…pero no tanto me encantaba la velocidad que agarraba cada vez que le subía la velocidad a una muy grande pero algunas veces no podía hacerlo solo con la autorización de mi asistente… y también estaban un sinfín de cosas que no podía pensar que fuera reales… o ta les avances tecnológicos hicieran que pasara…entro mi secretaria con los papeleos de hace un rato haciendo me sacer de mis pensamientos…

-Muy bien joven…aquí están todos los papeleos solo tiene que volverlos a leer y también firmarlos y ya se puede ir-dijo haciendo que me surgiera una nueva jaqueca

-Ok solo termino y me voy verdad ***suspirando* **llama a mi chofer y dile que me traiga el Porsche… y también cancela mis demás cosas que tenga en la tarde saldré hoy-dije haciendo enojar a mi secretaria

Normal pov

Después de eso el joven se puso a ver los papeles que era sumamente aburridos…y durante ese tiempo anduvo clasificándolos… entre rechazado…aceptado…visto…y muchas cosas más lo cual hizo que él se estuviera durmiendo… al terminar llamo su secretaria le entrego el papeleo y salió de su oficina…dejando todo lo formal a un lado…y poniéndose como a él le complacía… se puso unos jeans…unos tenis y una camisa a su gusto…bajo a el estacionamiento y ahí lo esperaba uno de sus tantos coches que tenia…y también lo esperaba su chofer que al momento de verlo le dio las llaves y se retiro…se subió al coche…se puso su cinturón de seguridad, puso su música y salió hacia el parque…y cuando llego lo estaciono y bajo para ir a buscar a su hermana y a sus amigos… cuando los vio…vio a su asistente que veía como se divertían y también a los pequeños como jugaban con los otros pequeños como los demás estaban divirtiéndose se sentó un rato y cuando vio que los llamaban se fueron los demás pequeños dejando a los pequeños solos y al momento de ver al joven peli rosa se fueron a verlo…y al rato los subió al auto…les puso los cinturones de seguridad…y se subió y encendió el auto…el camino fue un poco lento y calmado…los pequeños se reían por cosas que contaban y de vez en cuando el joven peli rosa escuchaba lo que decían…

-Y sabes algo Natsuki-chan siempre…molestaba a Lucy diciéndole estas gorda…o también diciéndole que le gustaba alguien-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo y riéndose de las cosas

-Enserio…***imaginándose algo* **entonces esa tal Lucy estaba gorda…y también le gustaba mi onii-chan-dijo la pequeña peli rosa

**-*Enojado*** Dejen de hablar esas tonteras…a parte Lucy no estaba gorda solo que pesaba mucho más de lo normal…sus medidas eran casi perfectas y si aun viviera serviría de modelo-dijo el joven peli rosa- ***suspirando*** Además ella no me quería porque se caso sin que te enojes Lector…con el idiota de Sting

- ***Serio* **Yo no me enojo Natsu-san porque el tonto de Sting me abandono cuando se caso con ella por eso ya no quiero saber nada de él-dijo el pequeño castaño enojado

- ***manejando*** Oyes Happy…dime que paso esa vez de que les dije a los idiotas que no quería ayudarlos a ir por el idiota de Sting-dijo el joven peli rosa-porque según yo recuerdo mi remplazo fue a una misión que ni él pudo

-***sonriendo*** Pues después de que te fuiste recibieron la noticia de que Sting estaba gravemente herido y todos quedaron con caras triste y ese día pues yo me fui-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo

- ***sonriendo*** Natsu-nii es cierto lo que me conto Happy que tu papá era un dragón porque si…es cierto que paso con él y como se llamaba tengo curiosidad-dijo la pequeña sonriendo

- Frosh también tiene curiosidad-dijo el pequeño peli verde

-Pues se llamaba Igneel y después de que me fui…pues lo encontré en una isla muy lejana y ***sonriendo*** platique varias cosas y en especial lo de mi futuro como persona de la maldición pero también me dijo que algun día nos volveríamos a ver y lo sigo esperando-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

Media hora después el joven peli rosa y los pequeños llegaron a ese bosque inmenso donde habían muchas arboles con flores sakura…al momento de que ellos bajaron del auto sintieron esa suave brisa de viento que corría en danza con el día…ese lugar era tranquilo ciertamente y hasta incluso durante ese tiempo que estuvieron se durmieron un rato… al terminar ese día se dirigieron a la casa del joven peli rosa…la cual cuando llegaron los tres pequeños se sorprendieron al verla por dentro… el joven peli rosa les enseño sus cuartos y también se llevo a su pequeña hermana a su cuarto…donde antes de que hablaran…los interrumpió la llamada de su asistente que le dijo algo que hizo que el joven peli rosa saliera del cuarto… sorprendiendo a su hermana…y también a los tres pequeños que iban a espiar a el joven peli rosa y a la pequeña…y al verlo como loco que iba directo a su estacionamiento…vieron como salió y se fue en uno de sus tantos coches…

Natsu pov

Esa llamada tan inquietante me dejo así sorprendido…que me dijera que un señor con traje preguntando por Natsu Dragneel se presento a estas horas en mi oficina…pues eso no era normal y aun mas que me dijo que era un hombre de cabellos rojizos…y aparte de todo no le dije nada a mi hermana…ni a los otros tres… cuando llegue subí por el ascensor y entre a mi oficina donde mi secretaria me esperaba y en un lugar andaba sentado viendo directamente a la puerta… y…me sorprendió verlo…porque nunca creí que lo vería en un día como estos…

-Hola Natsu…tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo el señor viéndome

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Jejejeje los deje con el suspenso...soy mala...bueno hora de responder sus reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: si queria una nueva mentalidad para esto...y pues tenia que poner a Salamander con una hermana que la cria desde pequeña o recien nacida... y lo de q se encontro con Happy pues se me vino a la mente...lo de Frosh...Lector y Happy de humanos pues eso tambien se me vino a la mente para crear suspenso**

**polloloco95: Que bueno que te alla gustado mi historia...y seguire subiendo los capitulos pero no te desesperes es que me tardare...depende a los dias que esta libre...**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que no les alla parecido corto...dejen sus Reviews**


	4. encuentros inesperados

**Gomenasai a todos mis lindos lectores pero esque ultimadamente me han dejado mucha tarea *pensando en toda la tarea que hizo* pero no se preocupen este capitulo lo subo asi de rapido porque aun tengo mas tarea...esta corto pero espero que les gusta...y por cierto creo que tambien me demorare en subirlo pero prometo que hare todo lo posible para subirlo sin ningun problema**

**aclaraciones**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**()interrumciones mias**

**cursivas llamadas entre otras cosas**

* * *

Cuando llegue subí por el ascensor y entre a mi oficina donde mi secretaria me esperaba y en un lugar andaba sentado viendo directamente a la puerta… y…me sorprendió verlo…porque nunca creí que lo vería en un día como estos…

-Hola Natsu…tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo el señor viéndome

Capitulo 3.

Natsu pov

Lo vi…a él no lo puedo creer es como una ilusión parado en ese cuarto…en la oficina viéndome directamente a mi…y cuando vi mi secretaria salió de mi oficina dejándome solo a mí y a él…

-Natsu que acaso no sabes decirme hola***sonriendo*…**o es que te comió la lengua el ratón-dijo el señor peli rojo

-Lo siento es que me sorprendió verte***poniendo una mano en su cabeza*…**hola Igneel cuanto tiempo no lo crees…cinco…seis o más de siete siglos…no los he contado lo crees-dije sonriéndole a esa persona

- ***Sonriendo*** Cierto…fueron varios años los cuales se convirtieron en siglos…bueno quería hablar sobre algo ***serio*…**Natsu es sobre tus amigos y eso fue hace varios años cuando desapareciste… ellos querían pedirte perdón y te buscaron pero nunca te encontraron….cuando iban a terminar todo ellos me encontraron ***viendo al joven* **y me dijeron varias cosas…entre todo me dijeron que no se rendirían y te pedirían perdón-dijo Igneel sorprendiéndome

-***suspirando* **Si ya lo sé…ellos hicieron la maldita locura de usar magia realmente dañina y murieron al instante ***enojado*** pero después de todo no lo han logrado-dije enojado al recordad varias cosas-y aparte de todo ***viéndolo a los ojos*** no merecen que los perdone por considerarme un objeto

- ***viéndolo*** Bueno tu solo sabes lo que dices…***sonriendo* **pero me alegra ver que a pesar de todo sigues con esa misma sonrisa en tu cara ***recordando*** cuando nos vimos por última vez te había visto con una cara mala…pero veo que algo te ha hecho sonreír-dijo Igneel sonriéndome

-***sonriendo* **Claro que si…ya que me encanto este tiempo…***sorprendiendo al peli rojo* **bueno no me gusta pero también hay algo que me dio gran felicidad y quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos-dije haciendo que Igneel sonriera

- ***parándose*** Bueno pero eso será mañana…porque tengo que ir a ver algo que deje pendiente ***serio*** pero mañana sin falta…nos vemos hijo-dijo Igneel saliendo de la oficina

-Hasta mañana padre**…*saliendo de la oficina*-**dije sonriendo

Después de salir de mi oficina me dirigí al estacionamiento y de ahí vi que alguien me esperaba era más tétrico de lo que esperaba ya que en la oscuridad no puedes ver nada hasta que te acercas lo suficientemente para ver que algo o alguien te ve…es como si estuvieras en una película de terror y eso me recorrió un escalofrió muy grande ya que gracias a varias personas he visto cientos de esas películas pero cuando me acerque esa persona había desaparecido pero cuando utilice mi magia para ver si estaba cerca vi que algo había dejado esa persona y lo que vi era un pequeño cofre o caja pero no tan grande y encima de eso había una nota cosa me…me dejo sorprendido porque en esa nota había un nombre y entonces me di cuenta de que era mi nombre en cursivas… esa letra me recordó a la de mi querida Lucy…y entonces subí en la parte de adelante el cofre y después me subí…y de ahí me dirigí a mi casa…

Cuando llegue el silencio reinaba mi casa…pero eso no era de esperarse ya que eran las once de la noche…mi pregunta era como es que hicieron dormir a mi hermana si ella no duerme sin que nadie le cuente algo…sacando mis conclusiones sabia que ellos sabían varias cosas…y por eso me resigno a pensar lo que habían hecho…subí a mi cuarto con ese cofre el cual me llenaba de varias dudas y muchas cosas más…entrando a ese cuarto me di cuenta de que debía poner la alarma para que mañana no me despertara tarde así que la puse y me senté a un lado de mi cama pensando de lo que traía esa caja pero antes de todo tenía que leer la nota así que la abrí…

_Natsu Dragneel…ese eres tu pero porque te ando diciendo todo esto…pues por la misma razón que tu siempre buscabas al saber que tu eras esa persona con la maldición…también para decirte todo lo que pasamos todos los del gremio al saber que uno de los nuestros se iba para no vernos morir…otra gran razón es porque te quiero pedir perdón…por todo lo que te hicimos ese día en el que tu regresaste…nunca olvide esas palabras…esas palabras que dijiste ante nosotros y sabes que yo siempre supe que tu no eras inmaduro…eras más maduro que nosotros porque supiste asumir esto que tu tienes…y eso de que tu nunca amaste…sabia que tu amaste a una persona…que tu nunca sobrevivirías…y sé que lo has hecho…por eso en nombre de todo el gremio te digo…tu nunca serás como Peter Pan…porque tu eres Natsu Dragneel el Dragonslayer de fuego_

Esa nota me hizo saber muchas cosas…me hizo entender que ella nunca pensó en mi como yo pensaba y que también me decía muchas cosas mas ya que no era Peter Pan porque yo era más especial…yo nunca fui inmaduro como decía ella ya que yo siempre veía las cosas buenas de la personas y nunca…nunca fui capaz de ver lo malo de las demás personas…después de leer esa nota abrí el cofre…donde me lleve la sorpresa de ver varias cosas…entre esas cosas estaba mi preciada bufanda…la olvide cuando me fui dejándola en la casa de Lucy y aun conserva ese color la mantuvieron bien cuidada…un libro el cual tenía las fotos de los del gremio pero donde salía generación tras generación…me encanto demasiado ver esas cosas…cartas…mi bufanda pero algo me llamo la atención y era un estuche…lo abrí y la sorpresa fue ver las llaves estelares entonces todo el tiempo que lleve en búsqueda de las llaves estuvieron en este cofre…ahora tenía que averiguar cómo llamaría a los espíritus pero que pensamientos los míos…tenía que dormir para después pensar lo que haría y eso hare…

Normal pov

La noche avanzo demasiado rápido cuando el despertador sono despertó a cierto joven peli rosa que tenía demasiado sueño y ante la alarma que no podía apagar por ese sueño se levanto como pudo y vio la hora ciertamente lo despertó demasiado temprano…las siete de la mañana pero tenía que despertarse ya que hoy sería un gran día…cuando bajo después de darse una ducha, cambiarse con el desafío de todos los días que era el maldito traje como él le decía y ahora agregar a ese traje su preciada bufanda le alegro un poco el día…pero antes de salir de su cuarto agarro ese estuche…y bajo…vio que su hermana con sus tres amigos estaban platicando y entonces se sentó… sin antes ver que decían…

-***sonriendo* **Mira… soy un robot…sabes que Natsuki me acuerdo de una vez que me dijeron que Natsu era demasiado inmaduro para cuidar niños-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo

-***Riendo*** Enserio pensaban eso de onii-chan…pero mi onii-chan es magnífico cuidándome hasta cuando me enferme me dio sangre ***sorprendiendo a todos*-**dijo la pequeña peli rosa alegre

-***gritando a todo pulmón* **¡Que Natsu-san te dio de su sangre! ¡Está loco o que! Y es por eso que tienes ahora tu cabello casi rosa…-dijo el pequeño peli castaño

Natsu pov

Genial mi pequeña hermana me delato…entonces me declaro culpable…pero si no hacia eso mi hermana se pudo morir y eso era de suma importancia ya que ella era parte de mi vida desde hace mucho…ella era parte de mi y ahora lo admito yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que le pase…me encanta saber que ella está a salvo, que ella estará a mi lado hasta que se termine esta maldición y eso espero…pero volviendo a eso me senté viendo a donde estaban los demás y los tres me miraban sorprendidos y mi pequeña hermana se paró de su asiento y se acerco y se sentó a mi lado…

**-*sonriendo*** Onii-chan pronto tendré le mismo color de cabellos que tu…mira***enseñándole su cabello*…**tengo casi todo mi cabello color rosa- dijo mi pequeña hermana sorprendiéndome demasiado

Ya que ciertamente su cabello ayer era más castaño que rosado pero ahora era la mayoría rosado solo quedaban unos pequeños mechones color castaños…los tres me miraban demasiado eso me daba la impresión de que yo también tenía la culpa pero como dije yo ya no me arrepiento de nada y por eso me agrada la idea de que ella sea peli rosa…

**-*Sonriendo*** Que bueno Natsuki-chan te ves muy linda con el cabello rosado ***acariciándole el cabello*** te vez muy linda ciertamente y ese cabello es único-dije viendo como esos tres me fulminaban con la mirada

-***viendo el estuche* **Natsu…dime que es lo que tienes en ese estuche y aparte de todo porque no dices nada de eso-dijo Happy sorprendido

-***Suspirando* **El estuche pues trae las llaves de Lucy…sabes ayer cuando salí así de repente sin decir nada…llegue a mi oficina ***viendo como todos escuchaban atentamente*** y me lleve una sorpresa tenía una visita ***aclarando todas esas miradas* **pero no les diré quien era eso será más tarde…después cuando salí y vi que alguien me observaba ***con escalofríos* **pero cuando me acerque se había ido pero dejo un cofre o caja no sé lo que es donde traía una nota ***recordando lo que decía* **y eso me sorprendió ya que dentro de ella venían varias cosas de antes…mira Happy mi bufanda regreso a mi ***enseñándola*-**dije sonriendo ampliamente

- ***sonriendo* **Frosh piensa que Natsu-san está muy feliz-dijo Frosh sonriendo como antes

-***analizando todo* **Si esas son las llaves de Lucy-san entonces ahí estarán los demás espíritus estelares pero ahora sería el problema ***suspirando* **averiguar cómo llamarlos porque ninguno sabe menos tu Natsu-san-dijo Lector haciéndome enojar por decir tantas cosas

-Happy-chan dime ***llamándolo*** como se llaman a los espíritus y que son porque según lo que yo me imagino ***imaginando algo* **que son fantasmas o algo por el estilo-dijo mi pequeña nena

- ***tratando de explicar* **Pues digamos que son diferentes personas o cosas como los signos zodiacales…***sonriendo* **pero ciertamente ellos son mas auténticos y raros porque ellos tienen magia como Natsu-dijo Happy explicando

- ***haciendo un puchero* **Entonces onii-chan no es autentico…pero no me importa porque él es mi onii-chan ***sonriendo*-**dijo mi pequeña dulzura sonriendo

Después de que ellos platicaran sobre el tema de los espíritus estelares de las llaves… desayunamos por lo menos eso me haría pensar un poco mas pero ciertamente no me agrada algunas cosas como el café que algunas veces que lo pido sin azúcar sabe…puajj bien amargo que horrible hasta hago muecas con ese maldito café peo me despierte demasiado estoy activo todo el día hasta la noche que siento un sueño que duermo como piedra…hoy sinceramente tenía que estar mega despierto porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer primero estaba ir a la escuela de mi pequeña hermana para decirle una pequeña mentira a la directora del porque no fue…después tenía que asegurarme que se quede en su clase para después irme a mi oficina…pero creo que un día de estos me tomare unas largas vacaciones dejando a alguien encargado porque me aburre estar en ese lugar…después tenía que ir a recoger a mi hermana y también a esos tres porque tengo planeado inscribirlos a la escuela para que tan siquiera aprendan algo bueno y de ahí iría a ver a Igneel que ciertamente no se en donde encontrarlo pero lo hare…ya que mi nariz no funciona en estas condiciones que es la contaminación que cielo tan mas afectuoso no me encanta esta forma de vida…pero por una parte si…

**-*con una cuchara en su nariz*** mira tengo la nariz larga parezco a una bruja como los cuentos ***sonriendo*** oyes Natsu que aremos si tu hermana va a la escuela y tu a trabajar-dijo Happy preguntándome

- ***viendo a el joven*** si es cierto Natsu-san que haremos durante ese tiempo porque encerrarnos aquí sería injusto…*sacando conclusiones* o es que nos harás trabajar en tu empresa-dijo Lector asustado

-***alzando la mano***Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo Frosh como siempre lo hace

-***Suspirando* **Pues la verdad irán con mi hermana a la escuela ***sonriendo malignamente*** serán torturados por las maestras ya que ahí les hacen leer libros ***viendo a un Happy asustado*** a jugar como pequeño ***viendo a Lector asustado* **y también a no decir muchas veces las mismas palabras ***viendo a Frosh*-**dije sonriendo malignamente- entonces para que aprendan tendrán que ir a esas escuelas y por eso tienen esa ropa ***viendo sus uniformes***

-***viendo a el joven* **Onii-chan se nos hace tarde ***asustando al joven* **llegaremos tarde pero esta vez será tu culpa ***viendo como el joven escupía su café*-**dijo mi hermana haciendo que escupiera todo mi café

Al momento de escuchar eso…me levante y cargue a mi hermana que había terminado de almorzar y después a los tres que se veían aterrados por lo que les dije…pero no tenía tanta preocupación ya que todas sus cosas estaban en mí coche el cual al momento de que entre como un rayo ya que esa directora era demasiado estricta y entonces cuando me senté vi como estaban acomodados todos y ciertamente este no era el momento de preocuparme y cuando salí…salí como rayo ya que no quería que esa directora me regañara por la impuntualidad de mis ahora entre comillas mis hermanos y mi hermana…justo a tiempo llegue y después de que esa directora me dijera muchas cosas y me viera con esa cara siniestra…que ciertamente me recordaba a Minerva de Sabertooh…al salir me dio un gran alivio porque ese lugar era el mismísimo infierno junto a esa directora…que ciertamente es coincidencia que se parezca a esa persona de igual aterradora forma…cuando llegue a mi oficina mi secretaria me dio una dirección o mejor dicho un lugar que me había dejado según ella el señor de cabellos peli rojos o para mejor entendimiento Igneel…entonces me arrastro hasta la oficina después de haberme dado la dirección y de ahí me puso una fila entera de puros papeleos ciertamente este día seria agotador…

-***enojada* **Joven debe terminar este papeleo para hoy o sino no saldrá en todo el día de mañana –dijo mi secretaria aterradoramente

-Pero señorita Emi yo soy su jefe y si digo que hoy hare la mitad de este papeleo lo hará me entiendes** *serio* **así que llévate la mitad y mañana me lo traes y en la hora de que yo me valla ***muy serio*** no me molestes con llamadas-dije haciendo que mi secretaria temblara un poco

Cuando se fue me puse a ver todo ese papeleo…y me puse a leerlo ya que si no lo hacía tendría demasiado en que pensar así que rápidamente a velocidad muy alta lo leía y lo firmaba o ponía algo para que entendieran porque no lo autorice así que…después de un largo pero largo trabajo vi la hora y era ciertamente hora de ir por ellos antes de irme…saque mi otra ropa la informal y me cambie lo más rápido que pude y también poniéndome mi típica bufanda de siempre…me metí en el auto rápidamente…prendí el coche y puse música genial la música de ahora me encantaba en especial las que me emocionaban demasiado…cuando me fui vi que varias personas se quedaban viendo mi auto y porque no porque mi auto era uno nuevo y se veía increíble afuera en la ciudad… pase por una tienda que me llamo la atención ya que se veía una nueva serie de caricatura pero se le llamaban animes esos los había visto y me emocionaban…me encantaban y me divertían… cuando la vi tendría ciertamente asegurarme de verla y escuchar eso me encantaba…cuando llegue a el colegio vi que ellos venían corriendo y se subieron como subieron rápidamente… sabia que querían ver lo que quería enseñarles y lo haría pero me tardaría muchas horas en llegar porque era muy lejos…cuando encendí el auto me fui por un camino que era largo pero me recordaba varias cosas ya que por ese camino pasaba demasiado cuando iba a ver a Lucy a su casa y me metía por su ventana y ella se enojaba conmigo….

Horas y más horas eran las que pasábamos en ese auto…los pequeños ya se notaban que tenían hambre así que el lugar el que vi que vendían me pare y rápidamente les compre algo para que comieran solo faltaba poco para llegar y cuando llegamos vi que ese lugar era inmensamente solitario ya que era un inmenso bosque…cargue a mi pequeña hermana y a los pequeños les dije que se agarraran de las manos y uno de ellos me diera una de las suyas entonces entramos a ese inmenso bosque esperando no perdernos…oscuro era lo que veía y mi hermanita temblaba de miedo veo que contarles historias donde le decía que habían monstruos en el bosque no era demasiado bueno porque después tendrían miedo…caminamos y caminamos pero sin duda alguna sentía que estábamos perdidos…cuando vi un rayo de luz entonces supe que estábamos cerca de un lugar con luz donde la oscuridad no reinaba…pero también sentí que este lugar observaban varias cosas…cuando salimos al lugar de luz vimos que todo lo demás era un inmenso campo donde teníamos que caminar aun mas…caminamos aun mas hasta llegar a una enorme puerta la cual dirigía a una casa demasiado grande o mejor dicho una mansión…los jardines eran impresionantes habían flores hermosas….el camino era sorprendentemente largo pero valía la pena caminar ya que llevaba horas caminando y tenía una gran dolor…mi hermana se había dormido y los otros se quejaban demasiado…cuando llegamos…la puerta se abrió sola y por lo consiguiente me espante…tantas películas de terror me traumaron demasiado cuando entre alguien me hablo…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno les dejo este bello capitulo espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus reviews...ahora contestare los reviews que me dejan si...jejejejejejejejeje**

**AnikaSukino 5d:si atinaste es Igneel pero que ara ahi nadie lo sabe solo yo *riendo*...lo de si Natsu se enamora eso lo dejaremos en duda porque si lo saben no tendra buen fin...jejejeje o tu que piensas**

**Reptilian95: jejejeje creo que te desesperarte pero culpen a los maestros no me dejan hacer nada ni pensar bonito...jejejejejeje pero dejando a un lado eso que bien que te guste y aye sir mejorare cada vez que me dejen imaginar bonito los maestros**

**Sayonara...**


	5. Una sorpresa inesperada

**Hola a todos...jejejeje espero que esten preparados para otra historia de este fanfic loco y no se que mas...bueno creo que dije que lo subiria mañana o el jueves pero mi foco se ilumino espero que suceda eso cuando escriba el fanfic de la soledad del dragonslayer**

**Aclaraciones**

**cursiva llamadas entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones mias entre otras cosas**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

* * *

Tantas películas de terror me traumaron demasiado cuando entre alguien me hablo…y eso me espando demasiado

Capitulo 4. Una sorpresa inesperada

Normal pov

El que le hablaba era un señor peli rojo que bajaba unas largas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso…al momento de ver al joven peli rosa sonrió…vio que lo acompañaban tres pequeños niños que se les hizo parecidos y una pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos del joven peli rosa…pero al momento de ver que esa pequeña tenia completamente el cabello color rosa supo que su hijo adoptivo le había transmitido lo que era la maldición del dragonslayer a esa pequeña que dormía en los hombros del joven peli rosa…al momento de que iba a hablar ordeno a una persona que llevara a la pequeña a un dormitorio ya que aquella platica duraría demasiado… cuando entraron a una gran sala…el señor vio al joven peli rosa y para el joven significaba problemas ya que había visto en los ojos de su padre que ya se había dado cuenta de que él era culpable de que una pequeña era alguien como él…

-***viendo al joven* **Natsu quiero preguntarte varias cosas pero antes quiero que me expliques quien es la pequeña que cargabas ***suspirando*** ya que como veo hiciste algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir después-dijo el pelirrojo totalmente serio

-***con una mano en la cabeza* **Bueno pues veras esa pequeña es mi hermana adoptiva a ella la salve de que quedara en un orfanato…***serio* **sabes que yo nunca más confiare en nadie pero con esa pequeña confió totalmente…***tocándose el corazón* **es como si ella hubiera sido enviada como un ángel hacia mi-dijo el joven peli rosa poniendo todos sus sentimientos en las palabras

-***suspirando* **Bueno…Natsu veo que esa chiquilla te ha cambiado porque te veo feliz ***viéndolo fijamente* **sé que no cometes un error pero quiero que los protejas porque tener al cuidado muchos niños es un problema ***suspirando***pasando a otra cosa veo que estos pequeños te encontraron y como lo veo vendrán cosas más difíciles de ahora en adelante-dijo el pelirrojo totalmente serio

-***viendo todo el cuarto* **este lugar se ve antiguo pero también me recuerda muchas cosas de antes ***sentándose en una silla *** veo que Igneel-san le gusta este lugar y eso de que se aproximan cosas difíciles le creo-dijo el pequeño peli azul sonriendo

-***alzando la mano* **Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo el pequeño peli verde contento

-***viendo a los pequeños* **Estos son Exceed verdad Natsu…veo que estudiaste las pócimas mágicas pero también creo que eso es irresponsabilidad pero sé cómo eres…***suspirando* **debes adaptarte a este tiempo y entender todo lo que pasa ***viéndolo fijamente* **Natsu este ya no es Fiore este es Tokio-dijo el peli rojo totalmente serio

-***serio* **Si ya lo sé Igneel tengo que darme cuenta de que este mundo ya no es como antes ***viendo por la ventana*** porque para todas estas personas la magia es un mito que nunca existió ***enojado*** por eso no me gusta estar en este tiempo varias veces desee que alguien más le allá caído esta maldición aparte de mi ***viendo su reflejo por la ventana*** ya que yo nunca crezco me veo inmaduro ni parezco alguien con experiencia-dijo el joven peli rosa serio- también me veo totalmente igual ***levantándose del lugar***ni tan siquiera un centímetro crezco ***viendo lo oscuro de la noche* **pero tampoco diré que esto es una maldición

Después de una pequeña platica el pelirrojo los invito a quedarse a esa casa antigua pero ciertamente para los pequeños al igual que al peli rosa su piel se puso de gallina al pensar de que algun fantasma estuviera en ese lugar cuando se metieron a sus respectivos cuartos al momento de acostarse todos se metieron a velocidad rayo por el miedo de encontrarse a un fantasma…a la media noche el joven piel rosa al igual que los pequeños escucharon que algo abría la puerta del cuarto del cual estaba espantados se levantaron a ver cuando vieron a un pequeño bulto blanco que caminaba hacía ellos se espantaron que hasta se cayeron de la cama del miedo…

-***quitándose la sabana* **Onii-chan ***llorando*** tengo miedo porque me dejaste sola en un cuarto oscuro *** con sus manitas en sus ojos* **Onii-chan eres malo me dejaste sola-dijo la pequeña peli rosa haciendo que los pequeños y el joven suspiraran de tranquilidad

- Lo siento ***acariciando su cabello* **no me acorde de que estabas desaparecida pero no me culpes eso fue asunto de adultos…***cargándola* **vente vamos a dormir-dijo el joven peli rosa cargando a su pequeña hermana

Después de ese susto que recibieron los tres pequeños y el joven peli rosa todo fue calma pero el joven peli rosa ahora no podía dormir…

Natsu pov

No podía dormir y porque, sencillamente porque ahora tenía miedo parecía una gallina en esta situación porque simplemente…no sabía qué hacer pero que me pasaba la respuesta era simple, este lugar es antiguo y por eso me daba miedo ver que algo se podría aparecer en ese momento, en ese segundo, en ese rato, enfrente de mí pero después de un rato medite todo y solo era mi imaginación que ahora era muy interactiva y loca, me voltee a ver a los tres niños…jejejeje niños eso me traía algun recuerdo de hace unos siglos el cual era gracioso porque había conocido unos niños que, para ser sincero me habían hecho muchas travesuras pero no me molesto eso, si no me alegro porque esos días estaba como un loco al saber que no se que iba a pasar con todo lo que había hecho…dejando a un lado eso me voltee otra vez y ahora mi mirada era dirigida a mi pequeña hermana que era una lindura y verla dormida era aun más hermoso, ver ese pequeño rostro que parecía el de un ángel con el tono blanquito, sus cabellos rosados y los mechones que caían unos cuantos a su cara, sus lindas manitas cerca de su carita, simplemente esa pequeña era mi pequeña adoración y algo más porque era mi hermana, era mi hermosa niña, mi princesita y ella me veía de muchas cosas, y diferentes formas…y así me agarro el profundo e inmenso sueño…

A la mañana siguiente me pare por culpa de los tontos rayos del sol que me hicieron que me diera cuenta de que era de día, pero al momento de levantarme voltee para los dos lados y vi que ninguno de los pequeños andaba acostado y eso me hizo saber que ellos ya se habían levantado o algo peor se los había llevado un fantasma…pero eso no era posible porque no creo que pase eso o tal vez sí, pero que digo me levante como pude, parecía un zombie en busca de cerebros pero ahora era en busca de los niños, al bajar esas escaleras me di cuenta de que ellos platicaban alegremente con Igneel y eso me hizo ver que Igneel quería saber algun secreto que guarde yo y no le allá dicho pero que se cree, yo no guardo secretos bueno uno tal vez…pero no creo que sea de importancia…

-***sonriendo* **Igneel-san, es cierto lo que me dijo mi Onii-chan ***viendo al señor*** es cierto que mi onii-chan conoció a un Dragón-dijo la pequeña peli rosa

-***sonriendo* **Claro que lo hizo…también conoció a una bruja-dijo el peli rojo sonriendo- tu algun día podrás conocer uno

-***emocionada* **Enserió conoceré uno…***haciendo un puchero* **yo quería conocerlo antes o ya porque así también será igual que onii-chan-dijo la pequeña peli rosa

Al escuchar eso me dio ganas de abrazarla pero no porque tenía que sentarme a hablar con Igneel así que después de que ellos terminaran de almorzar, les dijimos que fueran a jugar al patio entonces, en ese instante pudimos hablar, durante un largo rato hablamos demasiado, durante ese tiempo hablamos muchas cosas porque queríamos saber lo que nos ha pasado durante todo ese tiempo, después de eso, Happy, Lector y Frosh entraron gritando como locos a la casa gritando mi nombre como locos porque algo había pasado, Igneel y yo mirábamos sorprendidos por lo que gritaban que un espíritu estelar apareció, pero quien lo invoco pues me impacto demasiado al ver que mi pequeña hermanita entraba por esa puerta cargando a lo que conocía como Plue…

-***cargando al espíritu* **Mira…onii-chan este perrito salió de esta llave** *enseñando la llave* **es muy raro pero también muy lindo… ¿cómo se llama onii-chan?-dijo mi pequeña hermana alegre

-***sonriendo* **Se llama Plue…y Frosh piense que ese no es un perro-dijo Frosh sonriendo

-***acercándose a la pequeña* **Dame esa llave y no la vuelvas a agarrar sin permiso porque puede ser peligros ***viendo a la pequeña*** como lo hiciste para invocarlo-dije suspirando y sorprendido

-***con un dedo cerca de su labio* **Pues…Happy-chan me dijo como se invocan porque tenía la duda de porque tenias esas llaves ***sonriendo* **pero veo que lo que me dijeron es mentira-dijo mi pequeña hermana haciendo un puchero- me dijeron que con esta llave invocaría a un dragón

-***suspirando pesadamente* **Muy bien entonces intenta con esta llave ***dándole una llave dorada* **creo que esta es la de Leo…-dije haciendo que mi pequeña hermana agarrara la llave y dijera las palabras

Entonces en ese instante la llave comenzó a brillar y de ahí termino, en ese instante vi que algo se apareció pero no era Loke ni nada de eso si no era, Virgo eso me sorprendió pero me di cuenta de que mi hermana ahora tenía magia y desde este momento la protegeré y los espíritus también porque desde ese instante era ella su única dueña, y eso me aliviaba un poco pero también me preocupaba demasiado porque no sabía qué hacer porque mi pequeña hermana era ahora una maga pero de espíritus estelares…

-***sin expresar nada* **Me ha llamado para algo…***viendo al joven peli rosa* **Natsu-san no puedo creer que aun siga en este lugar porque nosotros también no creíamos estar durante tanto tiempo encerrados**…*viendo al pequeña*** dígame su nombre ama-dijo la sirvienta de la misma forma- tambien tienen que hacer un contrato conmigo ***sonriendo*** y con los demas espiritus

-***sorprendida* **En esta llave salió una persona ***viendo a su hermano*** Onii-chan porque no me dijiste que esto tenia magia… y porque esa persona salio de esta llave ***haciendo un puchero*** mi onii-chan me miente-dijo mi pequeña hermana sorprendida

* * *

**Continuara…**

**bueno espero que les alla gustado y tambien que no se allan desesperado al escribir este fanfic pero no se preocupen subi otro y tengo el otro fanfic y tambien los escribire un poco mas seguido eso creo pero no se esperen que sean largos algunos**

**Reptilian95: si mugras maestros pero no te preocupes espero que de repente me llegue la imaginacion y escribire como loca asi que no te preocupes demasiado **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Salamander no pudo invocarlas sino su hermana...jejejeje que pasara ahora...si esa carta no fue suficiente pero habra una gran sorpresa ahora mismo...si era Igneel pero que pasara ahora en adelante que Igneel esta presente nadie lo sabe solo yo...si la hermanita de Natsu es tan Kawaiii si la quize hacer con una linda personalidad **

**Espero que les allan disfrutado pronto subire el otro capitulo pero eso sera para la siguiente semana o no...jejejej un abrazo psicologico espero que dejen sus Reviews...**


	6. planeaciones

**Holaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores de esta linda historia espero que les este gustando y lo siento por tardarme tanto pero no importa pasando a otra cosa hoy subi una nueva historia se llama _My family Fairy tail _espero que la lean**

**Aclaracione:**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursiva pensamientos**

-***sorprendida* **En esta llave salió una persona ***viendo a su hermano*** Onii-chan porque no me dijiste que esto tenia magia…

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Normal pov

Días después de lo sucedido el joven peli rosa estaba sentado pensando en lo que había sucedido con su hermana, como ella había obtenido magia pero por quien fue, fue por culpa del joven mismo, se culpaba una y otra vez de lo que había pasado pero no estaba tan triste ya que su hermanita tenía dos llaves porque él no le permitió agarrar las demás por miedo a que ella descubriera más cosas peligrosas, cuando le llego a su mente la misma frase que dijo su hermana el recordó que no le dijo nada por miedo a que ella quisiera las demás llaves, entonces que haría en ese mismo instante, en ese preciso momento, los pequeños entraron y la pequeña niña llevaba consigo a el pequeño perrito o canino que era la llave de Nicolás, el joven se quedo mirando a su pequeña hermana que jugaba con ese pequeño espíritu…

Natsu pov

Ver eso me hace pensar a esos tiempos donde me quedaba viendo a Luce jugar con Plue, como me quedaba contemplando a esa persona que amaba tanto con todo el corazón, pero también ella me había traicionado, me han dicho varias veces, tu volverás a amar, pero mi pregunta de siempre es como, yo ya no estoy en mi mundo, estoy en un mundo donde ya no existe la magia, estoy lejos de Luce, de mi equipo, eso me hace sentir triste ya que al recordar todo eso vuelvo a recordar que tengo esa maldición, la misma que mi hermana tiene en este preciso momento, ahora que me acuerdo muy pronto será su cumpleaños, cumplirá cinco lindos añitos y mi pregunta es que le regalare, sin darme cuenta mi hermanita junto a Happy, Lector y Frosh corrían por todos lados siguiendo a Plue…

-***corriendo* **Ven aquí pequeño, nii-chan como se llama el perrito, ***parando de correr*** Nii-chan como se llama el perrito, y también que me regalaras en mi cumpleaños-dijo mi pequeña niña interrogándome

-***viendo a su pequeña hermana* **Se llama Plue y ya te dije que no es un perro es un espíritu estelar ***sonriendo* **y que quieres de cumpleaños y haber si te lo regalo-dije haciendo parar a los demás que corrían tras Plue

-***alzando la mano* **Yo, yo digo que quiere Natsuki para su cumpleaños ***saltando*** quiere que le compres un oso de peluche-dijo Happy saltando de un lado a otro

-***alzando la mano* **Frosh dice que Natsuki quiere un cuento-dijo Frosh volviendo a correr tras de Plue

-***alzando la mano* **Claro que no ***moviendo su cabeza* **ella quiere un vestido o también que más un libro-dijo Lector viendo a Happy

-***viendo a la pequeña niña* **Enserio quieres todo eso, amm no quieres ir no se a un lado, no quieres ir a comer ***parrándose y caminando a hacia ella*** no quieres otras cosas-dije interrogando ahora a mi hermana

-***agarrando su vestido* **Nii-chan…bueno yo quiero…yo quiero ***moviéndose*…**yo quiero una fiesta con un pastel ***viendo al joven*** y que vallan mis amigos y mis compañeros, ***sonriendo* **también quiero todo eso lo que dijeron ellos pero quiero los dos libros con muchos cuentos para que tu me los cuentes todas las noches**…*viendo a su hermano*** también quiero que me des otra llave-dijo la pequeña sonrojada

-***hincándose frente a ella* **Eso es lo que quieres una fiesta ***sonriendo* **está bien te la haremos, invitaremos a tus amigos y a tus compañeros ***abrazando a la pequeña*** los libros te los compro, también tu vestido para que te lo pongas en tu fiesta ***cargándola* **tu oso también te lo compro, pero lo de la llave no se ***sintiendo como su hermana se recargaba mas* **sabes que tengo miedo de que te pase eso por eso no sé si te la dare-dije haciendo que los otros tres se me quedaran viendo

-***saltando * **tiene razón Natsu, Natsuki tener magia en estos tiempos es peligroso mas si es una que se a extinguido ***alzando la mano* **Aye por eso no debes pedir las llaves-dijo Happy apoyándome

-***abrazando el cuello de su hermano* **Onii-chan te entiendo pero Virgo-chan me dijo que las demás llaves están tristes ***llorando* **quiero sacarlos tan solo una vez porque ellos también sienten-dijo mi pequeña nena llorando demasiado

-***acariciándole el cabello* **Esta bien te dare una después de la fiesta pero con una condición ***viendo a los otros pequeños* **sé que esto es un error pero también siento lo mismo que tu y mi condición es que solo las invocaras cuando estés en casa ***sonriendo* **o cuando estés aquí conmigo-dije haciendo que mi pequeña niña dejara de llorar

-***apartándose un poco del joven* **Enserio lo harás onii-chan ***viendo como el joven asentía*** Gracias nii-chan Virgo-chan se sorprenda al saber que pronto los demás saldrán-dijo mi pequeña hermana sonriéndome

-***viendo su reloj* **Ok es muy tarde es hora de irnos también llamare a mi asistente para que me ayude con todos los preparativos ***sonriendo*** vámonos a la casa porque tienen que dormir mañana irán a la escuela-dije bajando a mi hermana y saliendo de la oficina con todos los pequeños

Dos días después estaba con mi asistente viendo todo lo que era para la fiesta desde lo que comerían sus amigos, hasta que entretenimiento habría, mi asistente a cada broma que hacia me golpeaba con la libreta y me gritaba que me pusiera serio que era para mi pequeña hermana, cada vez que mi asistente tenía una duda le preguntaba a mi hermana de que le gustaba, que colores, que tema quería, si se quería disfrazar, cuantos amigos eran, cuantos compañeros, también que quería que diéramos de comer, que más quería si quería payaso o un mago, películas o una caricatura, títeres, ufff todo eso me mareaba igual a mi pequeña hermana pero sabía que todo lo que preguntaba…sabia que ella era muy organizada pero eso era mucho, pero también tenía algo bueno porque dentro de seis días seria su cumpleaños así es el 24 de Abril era su cumpleaños y hoy era 18 de Abril cerca por eso mi asistente estaba como loca haciendo todos los movimientos, por ejemplo contratar un mago y un payaso, que quería mi hermana pero algo ciertamente me hizo reír cuando le pregunto mi asistente que, quería películas o caricaturas y mi hermana contesto alegremente que las dos pero lo que quería era anime y ella había dicho que eso que era si una película extranjera o una caricatura extranjera y eso me hizo reír demasiado, ya que ella según que conocía todo lo de Japón no sabía que eran los animes…bueno después de que mi hermana regañara a mi asistente de que eso era una caricatura japonesa, pues supo que tenía que investigar que era…saliendo de mi oficina camine con mis pequeños disque hermanos hacia la salida los metí en la parte de atrás del carro y de ahí me subí entonces empezaron a hablar como locos…

-***sonriendo* **Sabes qué es eso de los animes Natsuki, porque ella no sabe si tu asistente nos dijo que sabía todo lo que había en Japón ***fingiendo*** Se todo sobre mi hermoso Japón por eso no me preocupo pero ustedes deberían preocuparse por todo lo demás-dijo Happy imitando a mi asistente

-***viendo a los niños* **Niños no digan eso, ella sabe más que ustedes, pero no sabe cosas que ven los niños ni los jóvenes así que no se burlen ***viendo la hora* **a donde quieren ir a comer-dije sonriendo

-***alzando la mano* **Onii-chan porque no vamos a comer a donde tu quieras porque no quiero ir a un lugar donde vendan pescado-dijo mi pequeña niña sonriendo

Después de conducir un rato fuimos a McDonald donde comimos algo que siempre me encanta por eso me encanta ir a esos lugares de comida rápida porque ahí no te piden modales o etiqueta, que comas con cubiertos y todo eso, ufff eso me enoja demasiado….por eso no me encanta ir a restaurantes elegantes y de cinco estrellas así como dicen todos los empresarios por eso en el cumpleaños de mi hermana no comerían nada así solo lo que quisiera ella como una niña, un gran ejemplo son los dulces, las frituras, la comida chatarra por eso no la privo de todo lo que quiere porque ella debe comer lo que quiera, cuando vi a los cuatro vi que ellos había acabado y andaban con sus juguetes que habían recibido de la cajita feliz, después de una divertida cena nos fuimos a nuestra casa donde los tres pequeños se fueron a sus cuartos porque como personas responsables harían la tarea según ellos, entonces me fui a mi cuarto me cambie, y de ahí fui al cuarto de mi hermana a ver si se había puesto su pijama y así era y también estaba haciendo la tarea cuando me vio me enseño la tarea que era hacer un dibujo sobre la persona más importante para ella y su dibujo era yo…después de ver su obra de arte que si era porque realmente sabia dibujar, la acosté en su cama y yo junto a ella y ella me pregunto algo…

-***sonriendo* **Onii-chan me cuentas mas sobre antes cuando las llaves podían salir siempre que su dueño las llamaba ***viendo a el joven*** sabes Virgo-chan me conto que cuando estabas sin esa maldición tu ibas a aventuras ***parrándose de la cama* **y me dijo que tu eras muy fuerte y venciste a muchas personas malas** *poniéndose el dedito en su boquita* **también me dijo que tenias equipo que era el más fuerte de tu gremio ***viendo al joven* **Onii-chan todo eso es cierto-dijo mi hermanita inocentemente

-***suspirando* **primero acuéstate y te cuento ***viendo como la pequeña se acostaba*** pues todo lo que te dijo Virgo es cierto** *sonriendo* **siempre fui muy terco con todo y no quería que nadie me venciera aunque fuera la peor persona o más poderosa de todas ***abrazando a su hermana*** y sabes algo mi equipo era llamado como yo el equipo Natsu-dije sonriendo

Al rato de platicar muchas cosas que me preguntaba mi hermana ella se durmió, y yo como buen hermano la acosté bien y la tape con una sabana haciendo la dormir, después de eso salí de su cuarto y después fui a ver si los demás ya se habían dormido y después de ver que ellos se habían dormido me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama pero antes de dormir, mira mi calendario y tache otro día viendo que su cumpleaños se acercaba pronto

Normal pov

Los días pasaron y el día esperado estaba presente los cuatro pequeños estaban cambiados, y el joven peli rosa también esperando la pequeña impaciente a sus compañeros y amigos, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y la pequeña solo se había ido con ellos a la parte de atrás seguida por sus amigos y también por los otros tres pequeños, todo el día se la pasaron entre risas, entreteniéndose y el joven peli rosa solo veía todos los regalos que le llevaban con abundancia mas sus amigos algunos le llevaban dos o tres, eso hacía que al joven peli rosa se le resbalara una gota estilo anime por la sorpresa de tantos regalos…culminando el día el joven metió todos sus regalos de su hermana a la sala para que los abriera, también metió los globos que eran demasiados aunque también varios niños se llevaron uno, metió el pastel que sobro que era demasiado, y todo lo demás….al momento de abrir los regalos los cuatro niños se veían alegres, el joven peli rosa solo veía las tarjetas de felicitaciones y se las leía a su hermana y se los daba, muñecas, peluches, libros, vestidos, zapatos, ropa, mochilas un sinfín de regalos acumulo la pequeña que veía todo lo que le habían regalado asombrada, después de abrir los regalos que le dieron ahora esperaba el de su hermano, primero vio los libros que eran cada uno de más de cincuenta cuentos, otro vestido muy lindo según ella, y su oso de peluche que era un panda muy lindo ya que sus orejas eran en forma de corazón y era casi solo por más de treinta centímetros de su casi mismo tamaño, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano por ese regalo, poco después le dio una pequeña caja de color rosa donde cuando la abrió estaba una llave entonces hizo los mismo de antes, y de ahí salió un joven…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**bueno hora de contestar los reviews...**

**Reptilian95: si algun dia les llegara ese castigo a los maestro pero tambien ahora es culpa mia por meterme tanto a escribir la soledad del dragonslayer pero pasando otra cosa aqui el capitulo**

**AnikaSukino 5d: si tiene magia pero eso fue por el problema de que natsu le paso la maldicion y todo eso pero mas cosas pasaran eso esperan verdad y espero que leas el nuevo fanfic que escribi que es My Family Fairy tail**

**yomi: gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este tambien**


End file.
